


your magic does something to me

by aurora_chiroptera



Series: Shadowhunter Bingo [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Dot Ragnor and Clary are also mentioned directly, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Hufflepuff Magnus Bane, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Alternating, Protective Alec Lightwood, Slytherin Alec Lightwood, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22234228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurora_chiroptera/pseuds/aurora_chiroptera
Summary: "Magnus would admit that he was probably living up to all the Hufflepuff stereotypes, but he didn’t mind because he was just doing what was right. There was only one other prefect that had the same level of reputation among the younger years. And that was the towering, often glowering Alexander Lightwood of Slytherin."When Magnus approaches a fellow student he finds sitting alone on the Hogwarts Express traveling to their first year, he couldn't begin to imagine how important they would become to each other.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Shadowhunter Bingo [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545829
Comments: 20
Kudos: 333





	your magic does something to me

**Author's Note:**

> To everyone I talked about this fic with, thank you so much! I hope you enjoy :D
> 
> Going to use to fill the SH Bingo square: the supernatural is known
> 
> FYI I played a little fast and loose with everyone's ages in this to make them fit the story I wanted.

January, Sixth Year

It was well known to all the younger years who to go to if there was trouble, and that was Magnus. Now in his second year being a prefect, Magnus wasn't sure how it had happened, but it wasn’t uncommon for him to have a little gaggle of second and first years gathered around him between classes. Sometimes even those of the other houses would come to him over their own prefects. He patched a number of scraped Gryffindor knees, helped reach the big research books for tiny Ravenclaws, and assisted with homesick Slytherin tears.

Magnus would admit that he was probably living up to all the Hufflepuff stereotypes, but he didn’t mind because he was just doing what was right. There was only one other prefect that had the same level of reputation among the younger years. And that was the towering, glowering Alexander Lightwood of Slytherin. Protector of the bullied and terror to bullies, always ready to take the younger students under his wing as if they were his own siblings.

Magnus rested his chin in his hand as he watched Alec kneel down on the other side of the library, listening intently to a little red-headed Gryffindor and the bespectacled Ravenclaw trying to hide behind her. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but Magnus remembered Alec saying something about a little first year insisting she could be a Quidditch player.

When the younger students had left, Alec made his way over to Magnus' table. His hair was messy as he ran a hand through it, his tie a bit crooked, but he was otherwise presentable. He flopped in the chair at Magnus' side with a huff and said, "I think that Clary Fray is going to be the death of me."

"What did she want now?" Magnus asked, reaching out to straighten Alec's tie. Magnus' nails were almost the same green as it, but he wouldn't tell anyone if it was intentional. Catarina had given him a knowing look.

Alec glanced down with a smile. "Thanks, I got up in a rush this morning. And Clary still wants me to convince the teachers that she should be able to try out for Quidditch." He laughed, the warm sound that seemed to fill Magnus up. "I saw her at the flying lessons."

Pressing the tie flat, Magnus reluctantly moved out of Alec's space. "And is she right? Should she be able to try out?"

Alec shook his head. "She should never be let near a broom again, let alone fly it near other people."

Magnus laughed at that as well, nodding. He had been introduced to the girl when he had found her down corridors she shouldn't have been in. He still wasn't sure if she had just been lost or if she had been up to mischief. "Oh well. One more year for us after this term. I think I might miss even the Clarys."

Alec groaned, resting his head on the table. "Don't remind me."

Magnus patted his shoulder and Alec's knee knocked against his own and remained pressed there. "Still no idea what you want to do after school?"

"Nope," Alec sighed, slightly muffled.

"Can I distract you with some homework?" Magnus offered, pulling out some parchment and a pen (you couldn't pay him to use a quill, far too messy).

"Yes!" Alec sat up, leaning over to take his bag off his shoulder. "I have an idea for the Care of Magical Creatures assignment."

"Me too!" Magnus pulled a stack of books he had already gathered closer. "The proper care for dragons in Northern climates is something that there needs to be more study of."

He was so caught up in explaining his thoughts and research, he didn't see the smile on Alec's face nor the way he had given Magnus the entirety of his attention. 

(flashback) September First and Second Year

Alec had grown up being told that the most important thing was the Lightwood family name and how it would be an unforgivable offense to bring shame to that name. His purpose was to make it better. Alec never argued with his parents, because he loved his sister and brothers, and if they were Lightwoods he would protect them. So it was sort of the same thing to try and think of the name as a sibling.

His mother and father had filled his head with certain ideas before Alec got to Hogwarts. He knew he did them proud by being sorted into Slytherin, and they were pleased with the marks he started getting on assignments. It seemed to them that all their work training Alec to be the perfect pureblood son was paying off.

What Alec's parents didn't know was that Alec had made a friend, a very unlikely friend, on the train ride to Hogwarts. Magnus Bane was bursting full of magic, so much so that Alec could almost feel it. Magnus had smiled at Alec, had talked to him because he didn't know who Alec was. Alec had made it through the train ride without making too much of a fool of himself at the unexpected interaction, had managed to relax after talking with Magnus for an hour.

Alec couldn't remember smiling so much ever in his life and he knew he wanted Magnus to like him, wanted them to be friends. Even though Magnus was everything his parents would disapprove of. He was both brilliant and kind, extraordinarily powerful even though he was "only" a half-blood (who had been mostly raised by muggles). A Hufflepuff, a boy who wore nail polish (Alec didn't know that was a possibility) and smiled more often than he frowned...

But probably the biggest fault Alec's parents would have with Magnus was something Magnus had no control over at all.

Alec had gotten on the train to begin his second year and his mother had been the only one to see him off so he didn’t bother staying to wave. Instead, he started searching for Magnus. He had been keeping a list all summer of the things he wanted to tell Magnus about. He had some extra books he'd packed to share with Magnus and had brought his chess set because Magnus had been so enchanted by wizard chess whenever they played.

When he found the car Magnus was in with his other friends, he knocked on the glass. Magnus looked up, and beamed, opening the door and throwing himself at Alec to hug him. Magnus was already in his robes, and they seemed to encompass them both.

Alec held Magnus close, not caring that he had dropped his stuff to catch him. Magnus pressed close, and Alec's stomach flipped because Magnus smelled nice and Alec suddenly realized he had missed that. When Magnus pulled back, he pressed a quick kiss to Alec's cheek, and Alec had to keep himself steady as it felt like his legs turned to jelly.

Those weren’t things you felt towards your friends.

Alec realized at that moment he was in love with Magnus, as much as a 12-year-old could be in love with anybody. All the clues clicked into place, as Magnus helped him take his bag and trunks and store them. As he sat close to Magnus' side, Catarina and Ragnor cross from them talking about their summers, he tried to recollect his world. It had shifted, but it made more sense now. As if everything was in a clearer focus.

Alec Lightwood was in love with Magnus Bane, it was as simple as that. But that really wasn’t so simple at all.

(flashback) September First and Third Year

When Magnus first got on the train to Hogwarts, he wanted to sit in a train car near the back. He knew Catarina and Ragnor would find him, but he was too nervous to follow them greeting the friends they already knew. The only car with space had a lone student Magnus' age. Magnus would have left him be, but saw the way the boy's shoulders were hunched, saw that he was all alone on a train full of laughter and chatter. Taking a deep breath, Magnus had knocked on the door. The other boy looked up, shoving some of his hair out of his eyes.

"Hi, is it alright if I sit with you?" Magnus asked, smiling at him. When he got a nod, Magnus moved to sit across from him and held out a hand. "I'm Magnus."

The boy glanced between the hand and Magnus' face. That was when he smiled, ever so slightly and took Magnus' hand. "Hi, I'm Alexander. Ah, Alec."

"Nice to meet you," Magnus said, before settling back in the chair. Out the window, the passing towns were turning into the countryside. Magnus saw the book that was sitting beside Alec, the textbook for their potions class. "Oh, I really liked that one! I can't wait to practice some of the recipes."

"You read it already?" Alec asked, sounding surprised.

Magnus blushed and remembered that probably wasn't a normal thing to do. He had just been so excited, he had gotten a head start. He saw the curiosity in Alec's eyes, nothing cruel or judging, before nodding. "Yeah, I might have read all the textbooks after I got them this summer..."

"Me too!" Alec enthused, leaning forward. "I really liked this one, and also the one for transfiguration."

Magnus nodded, copying to lean forward as well, excited to have someone to share with, "Did you notice some of the transfiguration spells and some of the charms are similar? Also, do you think if you transfigured something into a potion ingredient, would it work?"

Alec looked thoughtful. "It would have to be a true transformation, so that the very essence is changed..."

"Down to the molecular structure!" Magnus said. When he saw Alec's confusion, he sighed and dug into his book bag. He knew most eleven-year-olds didn't understand the science he did, but wizards really were lacking. "Okay, let me explain." He looked back at Alec. "Oh sorry, that'd probably be boring."

Alec shook his head. "I want to understand what you mean."

Magnus grinned and moved to sit beside Alec, carrying his books with him. "Look here..."

Maybe he should have known that was the start of something, a friendship he couldn't have expected. But things did change over the years. The biggest shift Magnus could think of was in the third year. Magnus remembered his first class of Care of Magical Creatures very well.

It was one of the classes Hufflepuff had with Slytherin, which meant he and Alec could be partners. They were leaning side by side on the enclosure the professor had put up, keeping contained a unicorn and hippogriff. There was a thestral as well (that most of the students couldn’t see), a colt, playing with the young hippogriff. Magnus laughed as they tumbled and pranced around, the unicorn looking on like an annoyed mother.

Alec's elbow knocked again his own. Magnus turned to see Alec was smiling, his hazel eyes like rich honey in the late afternoon sun. He had a thoughtful look, which sometimes meant trouble and other times meant studying topics outside of homework for the next week.

What Alec said though, Magnus had no response to. "I like your laugh." The simple sentence that brought the world to a halt, but only for Magnus. Alec just turned back to watch the creatures, reaching into his bag for paper to take notes.

Magnus understood that he liked... really loved Alec, sometimes liked Alec in a way that was different from a friend. But in that golden afternoon, filled with the smell of fresh hay and excitement of new knowledge, Magnus realized he had fallen for Alec, completely.

When he found Catarina later that day and told her, she stared at him for a long moment before laughing. Magnus would have been hurt if he didn't know her so well, so he just rolled his eyes and accepted the teasing. "I think you're the last one to know that."

Magnus felt a blush grow on his cheeks. "Alec knows?"

Catarina looked thoughtful, then shook her head. "No, he doesn't."

Magnus nodded, playing with the rings on his right hand. "That's good at least."

Catarina shook her head, turning back to her paper with a sigh. "If you say so."

(flashback) October Fourth Year

Early into his fourth year, Alec had entered the Slytherin common room to overhear some of his housemates talking about Magnus. Alec had been avoiding Magnus the past couple of weeks since school began because he didn't know what to do about his feelings. He had been able to largely push them down and ignore. But that changed because his family had talked over the summer about possible families with eligible daughters. Alec had wanted to scream because he was 14-years-old! The words he had wanted to say had been chasing themselves through his head, as was weighing his family's exceptions verse his own feelings. Having Magnus so close felt like torture, especially when all Alec wanted to do was pull him even closer.

This is all to say that Alec was not in a good mood and hearing people speak badly of Magnus was the last straw. One of the second years said to another, "What in Merlin's name is up with that Bane kid? Did you see him wearing makeup?"

The other laughed. "Beats me. He's a Hufflepuff and I heard his father left him to be raised by muggles. Probably sensed there was something off about him."

"Guess that's what he gets for being such a-" the first student trailed off in an undignified squeak when Alec hauled him up by the back of his shirt. Alec didn't often use his height as an advantage (besides when Magnus wanted books that were too high up in the library), but he did now.

"I don't ever want to hear you say Magnus' name, again," Alec growled. "You better be thinking of a better way to end that sentence right now."

The second-year nodded, swallowing and squirming a bit.

"No one," Alec spoke up, so the other students who were in the common room, including some of the older years, looked over at him. "No one is to hurt Bane." He dropped the student in his grasp and stalked back out of the common room, fuming.

He needed to go find Magnus and make his own absence up to him. It made Alec sick to think that he had just abandoned Magnus. Moving through the twisting corridors of the castle basement, the cooler corridors changed to the brighter ones around the kitchen and Hufflepuff house entrance. Alec knew where it was, but he didn't know what he was going to say to Magnus or how he would get Magnus' attention. He was pacing back and forth when a little first year popped out and gave him a very unimpressed look.

Alec didn't think he had ever seen such a grumpy first year or such a grumpy Hufflepuff for that matter. But he remembered the student’s name. "Hello Raphael."

Raphael rolled his eyes, closing the common room door, and standing in front of it with his arms crossed like a guard. "What do you want, Lightwood?"

"I was hoping to talk to Magnus," Alec explained, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Raphael looked, if possible, more suspicious. "Why?"

"I need to apologize, I've been an ass," Alec said. He knew Raphael and Magnus got along, that Magnus had taken Raphael under his wing, which was probably the only reason he remembered the younger boy’s name.

Raphael tapped his chin with one finger. "You have been," he agreed. "Which is why I don't want you to hurt his feelings anymore."

"I don't want to hurt him, that's the last thing I want to do," Alec tried, just about begging because he wasn't sure what would get Raphael to listen and help him. "I want to fix things."

Raphael nodded. "Alright, I will give you one chance. But if you mess it up, I’ll make you regret it."

Alec found himself believing Raphael could follow through on that threat. Or at least he would tell Catarina and Ragnor what Alec had done, and they'd certainly make him regret it. "I'll wait right here."

Raphael disappeared back into the common room. It was a long wait, so long that Alec wondered if Raphael had changed his mind. Or worse, that Magnus didn't want to see him. Alec went back to his pacing before the door opened and Magnus stepped out. It took a lot of willpower not to just run to Magnus and hug him. And then Alec realized that was the last thing he should stop himself from doing as Magnus looked at him with hurt in his beautiful brown eyes, even as he stood tall trying to come off as unaffected.

Pulling Magnus close, Alec was relieved when Magnus relaxed against him. Magnus' arms wrapped around him, and Magnus gave a small, sad laugh against his shoulder. He smelled of sandalwood.

"I'm so sorry," Alec murmured. He didn't care if anyone spotted them there, of who could report this to his parents. All that mattered was making sure that Magnus knew he was wanted. That he was loved, even if Alec wasn't sure yet how to say those words.

Magnus pulled back, then took a step back. That was probably good, Alec didn't need to be thinking about kissing him right now. "What are you sorry for?"

"Ignoring you, being a shitty friend," Alec said, and it hurt almost more that Magnus didn't think he needed to apologize. That Magnus just assumed it was okay for people to walk out of his life. "I was... I don't know... I wasn't thinking straight."

Now that was an understatement.

Magnus asked, eyes full of worry Alec didn't deserve, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm better now," Alec assured, and he was almost surprised to find out how much he meant that. He really did feel better, just for having Magnus there.

Magnus grinned, "I'm so glad! Did you finish the potions essay? I was about to start on mine."

And just like that, they were back to normal. Alec shook his head, then patted his book bag. "I have everything I need, I haven't even started the research yet."

"Let me grab my books, we can head to the library!" Magnus enthused, before vanishing back behind the door. Alec found that he was smiling as he waited once again, feeling lighter than he had in a very long while. All because Magnus was back in his life. It felt like the whole world had righted itself once again.

(flashback) October Fifth Year

In the fifth year, Alec and Magnus were both asked to be prefects. Magnus had been thrilled, and Alec seemed happy too. They would be able to help the younger students and it would look good next to the OWLS grades they got. It was also the first year that Alec's siblings would also be in school. The middle two that was (Izzy a first year, Jace transferring in from Durmstrang as a third year), Max was only six-years-old after all.

Magnus had been worried that Alec wouldn't want to spend as much time with him, now that he had his siblings or because he wouldn't want his siblings to see him with Magnus. But that turned out to be far from the case. If anything, Alec and Magnus spent more time together, especially with their prefect duties and studying for the OWLS.

"Did you see the bathroom?" Alec asked, flopping on the ground by side Magnus. It was a warm day for the late fall, and Magnus was enjoying the sun.

"The prefect bathroom?" Magnus asked, setting his book on his lap. "Yeah, it's like a swimming pool."

"What's a swimming pool?" Alec asked and Magnus opened his mouth to explain before seeing the teasing glint in Alec's eye.

"Oh shove off," Magnus laughed, reaching to push Alec. Alec just dodged him, and Magnus toppled over on top of Alec's chest.

Their faces were close together, and Magnus felt his heart beating so fast Alec must feel it as well. But Alec didn't push him away, just laughed. "Did you really think wizards don't have pools?"

Magnus huffed in annoyance. "It was a stretch. I should have known wouldn't be the case."

"Mhm, you just think us, ignorant magic users," Alec said, looking up at Magnus through his lashes. Magnus rolled to lay by his side, removing himself before things could get more awkward.

He focused on Alec's jab instead. "Admittedly, I did have to introduce you to the fact of the moon landings and Mars rovers."

Alec propped himself up on his elbow to look down at Magnus. His hair had grown out from the close-cut his parents had sent him back to school with. He had grown a lot over the summer, towering over the other students even more than before. Magnus wasn't short by any means, but with Alec beside him, he felt almost small.

"What are you reading?" Alec reached to pick the book up from behind himself, reminding Magnus he shouldn't be staring at his best friend.

"A physics book," Magnus said, watching as Alec read the description. "I was thinking about the change in mass of animagus forms, especially those who change into say, an insect or a horse."

Alec smiled fondly at Magnus, and Magnus tried not to blush. "Now that sounds like a very important question to ask."

"Yet so few people have!" Magnus said in frustration, sitting up to reach across Alec and dig through his bag. "Here are my notes." 

They spent the rest of the afternoon together in the sun, and Magnus began to wonder, would they be able to do this when they were done with school? But Alec's smile chased away the darker of his thoughts until it was just that another shining moment there together.

January Sixth Year

Alec had been thinking a lot since the start of the second term of his sixth year at Hogwarts, of how he could see the end of all this coming far too quickly. The end of the safety of Hogwarts, of helping the younger students between classes and spending hours studying or just talking with Magnus or one of their friends. In the wider world, he would be back under his parents' scrutiny and all their expectations. He didn't want that, he wanted to never leave Hogwarts.

But more than anything, he wanted to tell Magnus what he meant to Alec.

He was in one of the classes he shared with Ravenclaw and Catarina had sat next to him without noticing his brooding and sighed, "If Ragnor interrupts my dates with Dot one more time because he is stressed about his NEWTS, I will have to take drastic measures. Got any minor curse suggestions?"

"Always," Alec chuckled. It was good to be reminded that outside the bubble of his own thoughts, life still went on. "But I don't think Dot will find you cursing your friend very attractive." Dot was also a prefect and had been Catarina's girlfriend since sometime over the last summer break.

"But she's a Gryffindor, shouldn't be the opposite?" Catarina asked, as if she didn't know her girlfriend better. "Fine, you're right and no fun."

"You could always send Ragnor to Magnus and I," Alec offered. He knew that Magnus had also been worried about Ragnor because the seventh year was trying to be as prepared as he could be for the tests, and was driving everyone up the wall.

"I don't want him bothering you two either," Catarina said, shaking her head.

Alec frowned, "It would be fine, we're just studying. He can join."

"Just studying, really?" Catarina asked, looking surprised. 

Alec shifted in his seat, not sure why that would be unexpected. He and Magnus had always studied together. "Yes?"

"Oh," Catarina blinked quickly, then shrugged, "Okay. I'll talk to Magnus."

Alec gave a smile he didn't feel, grateful to be able to turn and focus on the lesson as the professor came in. He tried to figure out what Catarina was implying, but it seemed the only answer was that she thought he and Magnus were a couple like she and Dot were. Was he really that obvious?

But Catarina knew Magnus so well. Surely she'd know that Magnus didn't think of Alec that way. It wasn't that Magnus didn't like boys. They'd come out to each other years ago, whispered like secrets as they walked snowy Hogwarts grounds, unable to sleep. It was simply that Magnus thought of Alec as a friend. And if that was how their relationship was going to be, Alec wouldn't risk damaging it. There was no one he was closer to than Magnus.

After Muggle Studies was Potions, which was a class he shared with Magnus. He tried to shake the thoughts that Catarina had kicked up out of his mind so he could smile at Magnus, slipping into the seat beside him. Their shoulders knocked together and Magnus grinned at him, leaning close.

Some of the other Slytherins in Alec's year gave them a look, but Alec just scowled back. Since his fourth year, everyone had learned Magnus was off-limits for any pranks of bullying. When Alec became prefect, he cracked down on all bullies, not worrying about taking points from his own house. It made him unpopular at first, but then the first and second years would come swarming around him for protection, and the other houses looked at him with more respect. It felt good to do what was right.

"How was Muggle Studies?" Magnus asked, bringing Alec's attention back to him. Magnus had stripes of gold and pink in his hair today, shining bright in contrast with his dark makeup.

"It was fine," Alec shrugged. "I still think I’ve learned more from you than Professor Fairchild."

Magnus chuckled. "I think she’s teaching you the more practical side of things. Like, what a cell phone is."

"Good afternoon everyone, attention up here please," the booming sound of Professor Garroway’s voice brought Alec and Magnus' conversation to an end. "We have a fun potion today, one that isn't really practiced and actually is illegal in a lot of wizarding communities. However, at this point in your training, it would be good for you to know it, as well as how to spot it out in the world."

He turned then, and with a wave of his wand wrote out the name of the potion and instructions for it. Amortentia, the love potion that has caused so many issues in the world. Luke continued to speak.

"I have some of the completed potions here for you to look at, before I send you to do your own work." He looked around the room, all the students focused on him. He was one of the most like teachers, and this was why. He would let them work on projects many other teachers would shy away from. "But a strict reminder. Do not use this potion on yourself or others. I have plenty of antidotes if there is an accident, but please be thoughtful. Such a potion is not to be played with. Understood?" Once he saw everyone nod, he smiled. "Alright, come up table by table from the back to the front, and look at the finished potion I have here." With a wave of his wand, two bottles and a cauldron appeared. 

"They say that what you smell is what you love most, or associate with love," Magnus murmured to Alec, as the first of the students in the back came up. He and Magnus always sat in the front to be better able to see what Professor Garroway was doing.

Alec nodded, because he had read of this potion in their textbook.Garroway talked with each student pair that came up about the dangers of the potion, and talked about consent in general. He was working a greater lesson into the one of the science of potions.

Alec and Magnus were last, moving to stand on the other side of Garroway's desk. The other students were gathering supplies to begin their work.

"I want you to look the potion over, see what it should look like, and smell it," Garroway explained. "If you know how it should smell to you, you will be better able to find out if a drink has been spiked with it."

Magnus picked up one of the bottles and turned it under a careful eye. Alec did the same, weary of opening it. He had a very good idea what he would smell. When he couldn't avoid it anymore, he opened the bottle and breathed in. Old books like those he and Magnus studied over in the library, fresh bread like the hall to the Hufflepuff dorm always smelled of, and sandalwood, just like the shampoo Magnus always used.

Magnus looked up when Alec sighed, the bottle in his hands open. Magnus had been so focused on studying his own to notice Alec opened the potion. Magnus did the same, pulling out the glass top carefully and taking a deep breath. It shouldn't have surprised Magnus that all he could think was 'Alec...' when he breathed in. Because it was fall afternoons by the lake, fresh ink on new parchment, and the tang of the school provided shampoo. There would be no reason for Magnus to like that smell, except that it reminded him of Alec.

He glanced quickly Alec's way, then stoppered his bottle. Handing it back to Garroway, Magnus went to gather ingredients. Alec followed after, and they stood at their table to work in silence. They didn't need to talk to begin prepping for the potion, they were used to this, having been each other’s partner after six years. But Magnus feared that his expression might have given something away to Alec and didn’t want to say anything he would regret.

When class was over, they left with the other students to head to dinner, but Magnus tugged Alec aside. They were in one of the little used corridors between the Slytherin and Hufflepuff houses, empty but for them and a few always burning magical torches. Alec was looking down at Magnus with an odd expression, was clearly waiting for Magnus to speak first. 

The problem was, Magnus didn't know what he wanted to say. How could he ask Alec if he knew Magnus’ feelings without telling Alec just what Magnus didn't want him to know? Magnus couldn't lose Alec as a friend, and he tried to take deep calming breaths.

Alec surprised Magnus by reaching out, laying a hand on Magnus shoulder. "I'm sorry... I didn’t mean for you to see... I can leave you alone," Alec said, the last words Magnus thought he would say.

Magnus frowned. "What? Why would I want that?"

Alec's hand slipped away, eyes going wide. "Ah? I assumed this was about-" Alec stopped himself, shaking his head and giving a nervous laugh. "Forget I said anything."

Magnus wouldn't, especially as a giddy feeling began to grow. Had he been a fool, had he missed the signs? Alec was still so close, and Magnus saw, now that he knew what to look for, Alec look at his lips for just a second, then catching himself. Magnus barely stopped himself from blurting out 'You like me!?'

Instead he managed, "The Amortentia smelled like you."  
Alec stared back, seemed to slowly process the words. It took so long, Magnus worried that maybe he was wrong interpreting Alec’s words. There turned out to be no need because Alec’s response was to blurt, "Can I kiss you?"

"Yes," Magnus said with a little bubble of laughter at the fools they were. But Alec focused solely on him, cradling Magnus' face in his hands as he bent to kiss him. It was like Magnus' entire body lit up when their lips met. Magnus pushed up on his toes on instinct, pressing himself as close to Alec as he could. One of his hands rested on Alec's shoulder, the other running through his hair. Alec sighed happily against Magnus' lips and Magnus knew he wanted to hear that noise again.

When they pulled apart, they were both a little breathless, foreheads leaning together. Alec smiled, eyes searching Magnus' own. "Hi."

"Hi," Magnus responded, and he didn't think he would ever stop smiling. He thought a bit of the reality of a relationship, and murmured, "This isn't going to be easy."

"Yes it is," Alec said, and it sounded like a promise. "We have each other."

Magnus believed that Alec would keep such a promise. "We have each other," he repeated, and Alec kissed him again, as if he would never get enough of holding Magnus in his arms.

They arrived to dinner late, clothes slightly rumpled, and grins on their faces.

19 years later

Magnus loved what he got to wake up to every day. The rooms he and Alec had been given as new Professors were near both the Hufflepuff and Slytherin houses. Little windows let the sunlight in, and the ceiling of the bedroom had the same charm as the great hall. Stacks of books and overflowing bookshelves took up space, but there were plenty of plants, two desks side by side, and a vast fireplace to help keep the apartment warm during the winter.

All that wasn't what Magnus loved best. That was when he turned in the safety of Alec's arms, his husband still sound asleep, so he could look at the warm sunlight falling over his handsome face. It was that they got to be together, once more in the place they had fallen in love with each other.

Magnus snuggled closer to Alec, tangling their legs a little further and let sleep take him once more, knowing that no dream was going to be better than his reality.


End file.
